1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
British Indian Ocean Territory (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Stats #Name - Chagos Archipelago. #Language - Chagossian Creole, Mauritian Creole, Seychellois Creole, British English, French Creole and Mauritian Creol. #Other languages- French, Bhojpuri. Chagossian creole, Somali and Maldivian (Dhivehi). #Capital - N\A #Population - 3,133 (3,000 Chagossian, 102 Maldivians, 25 Mauritians, 8 Seychellians and 8 Somalis). #Religion - Mostly Christian, with a few Hindus, Muslims, Buddhists, Agnostic and Athist. #OTL location- The British Indian Ocean Territory #Location of Mauritius Indian Ocean Territory #Motto- In tutela nostra Limuria (Latin). "Limuria is in our charge" (English). #Government- Colony #Area- 60 km². #Currency- Mauritian rupee #Organizations- Part of Mauritius Location The British Indian Ocean Territory is a British overseas territory of the United Kingdom situated in the Indian Ocean halfway between Tanzania and Indonesia. Chagos Archipelago was never split from Mauritian territory by the UK in 1965 due to WW3, since the UK was devastated in WW3. The Salomon Islands, Blenheim Reef and Diego Garcia are still part of Mauritius. Aldabra, Farquhar and Desroches (Des Roches) never split from from the Seychelles' territory by the UK in 1965, since the UK was devastated in WW3. History It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. The former British Indian Ocean Territory was a British overseas territory of the United Kingdom situated in the Indian Ocean halfway between Tanzania and Indonesia that comprised of an archipelago of 55 islands. Most of the remaining atolls are no more than a blown-up sandy circling reef, which is often is sunken or blown apart apart. The smaller islands and islets are mostly flat and sandy in nature, with the largest ones being covered with bushes, coconut trees and grasses. The buildings and equipment on Diego Garcia island no longer exsists due to being saturation (carpet) bombed twice. RAF Diego Garcia was a minor RAF radar unit and a near by RAF/RN radio transmitter were conventionally bombed into oblivion by 2 of the USSR's heavily bombers during the war. A initale plans for the UK and USA to jointly upgrade and exspand it in the early 1970s were never developed or acted apon due to WW3. The military base was at its usual alert level and no local activity was seen before the attacks, which destroyed them. They only had a 12 minuiet warning as the 2 Soviet bomber apeared on their radar screens. A bombing with high exsplosive and fragmentation bombs hit the island of Diego Garcia. Most of the region became part of It was reannexed by Mauritius in 1987 after they with drew from it in 1965 due to problems on there home island. It became the 'Mauritius Indian Ocean Territory' in 1989. On 26 December 2004, following the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake, the 2004 Tsunami caused some damage. The islanders want the rotting bombs removed, but the money is not avalible for the cleanup. Post 1989 settlers The 3,000 Chagossians live on several islands. The Peros Banhos, Nelson Island and the Salomon atolls have been settle and claimed by the Maldives in 1998. Peros Banhos, Nelson Island, Middle Brother and the Salomon atolls have been settle and de facto annexed Mauritius settlers in 1998. 8 Seychelles settlers were found on Salomon Atolls in 1999. 4 Somali exiles had also landed on the island and started living on it in 1998. 2 Somali settlers were also foun on Middle Brother in 2008. A pair of cast away Somali fishermen were found on South Brother Island in late 2009 after their fishing boat (a sailing dowe) got lost in a storm. Geography Most of the atolls and islets are no more than a sandy circling reef, which is often is sunken in part. The smaller islands are flat and sandy in nature, with the largest ones being covered with coconut trees and grasses. Diego Garcia island is full of unexsploded and now rusting Soviet bombs. Also see *British colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation) Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:British Indian Ocean Territory Category:Mauritius